


Converge

by leporidae



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, jesse's not even there it's just lots of thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leporidae/pseuds/leporidae
Summary: Wally will do anything to catch up to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class, there's not much to it. Just a lot of Wally's thoughts. 
> 
> I haven't posted anything for a while, just writing something short to be alive while I work on my other stuff.

_I was sort of hoping it had happened to you, too._

And suddenly Wally’s mind is filled with uninvited images of the two of them together, running, Jesse’s hair flowing behind her like a current of electricity. Maybe she’s laughing, maybe they’re both laughing; there’s nothing that can hold either of them back now, not their parents, not even different Earths. What matters now is that they’re powerful and they’re free. And fast, oh so fast.

He’d fantasized before about taking Jesse out in his car in the middle of the night, whisking her through the winding back roads of Central City, Jesse’s face pressed to the glass of the passenger window as the city lights smear by in a blur. Joe and Harry of course would be completely against it, which would add to the thrill, that ever growing yearning for adventure.

Would something like that even thrill her now? His car throttled to the fastest speed might as well be a slow crawl for her. Jesse’s experienced the speed he’s always craved, more than he can even fathom. It’s bittersweet – _why couldn’t it have been_ _him_? _– but of course, I’m happy for you  – I just wanted to join you._

It could _still_ be him. He hasn’t given up.

Imagine, the two of them, both speedsters, and defying their authority figures together – how cliché, like something out of a teen romance movie, an absurd comparison since the male lead would never look like him and the female lead wouldn’t be saving the world like some sort of mythical goddess. A _superhero_.

And yet, is it so wrong to dream for something a little cliché? It’s not like his life has been without its bumps in the road up until this point, both literally and figuratively, but he thinks he’s owed at least a little bit of happiness. He’s not naturally social or charismatic like Iris, having spent the majority of his life taking care of his mother and keeping to himself. But he and Jesse had a connection, and the possibility is right there, so close, so tantalizingly right out of arm’s reach.

He doesn’t think of Jesse as perfect, doesn’t idealize her. He can see how stubborn she is, how reckless and even sometimes selfish, but he sees those same qualities reflected in himself. It’s something alluring about her, Jesse and her bullheaded nature, her desire to be her own person, her hunger to break free from her father and the traumas of her past, and run away.

And she can, now – run away, that is.

Wally is still just… normal.

They’ve both got brilliant minds; Wally knows his engineering capabilities are above average, and Jesse, daughter of _Harrison Wells_ , is predictably a genius. But now that Jesse has speed, their similarities hardly matter. Because they could be working on a project together, poring over diagrams or immersed in brainstorming, but the moment the metahuman alarm buzzes on her phone, she’ll be gone in an instant, suited up to accomplish greater, _better_ things than sitting around tinkering with Wally West.

He wants to accomplish greater things, too.

Instead he has to watch as Jesse races further and further away from him, and he’s left in the dust, a young man with his car and a hollow pulse in his chest, just another reminder that his heart rate is normal, like the rest of him. Wally West and his human speed and his slightly above average mind and his unreachable ambitions.

And his amazing, otherworldly friend.

That night he dreams again, more vividly than before. The gale of wind rushing past sets his skin ablaze. Every corner of the city – the world, even – is so accessible. Travel and daring adventures and acts of heroism are all right at his fingertips. Greater still is his nagging sense that this is how it should be, that it’s the world he currently lives in that is wrong. He’s _supposed_ to have powers, and he knows it, though he doesn’t know _why_ he knows it, other than that he’s never been more certain about anything else in his life.

One word which he hears often lately but still can’t quite understand thrums through his mind as he runs.

_Flashpoint. Flashpoint. Flashpoint._

He knows he’s dreaming because his imaginings are devoid of villains, devoid of metahumans and common criminals. For that matter, it’s devoid of anyone else, devoid of citizens and devoid of his family. Devoid of Jesse. It’s just him, Wally, ruler of the silent city, all the lights on but the only movement the sole yellow streak drawing fleeting, glowing patterns over the streets.

Whenever he has the dreams, one thought always rises to the forefront of his mind:

_I would do anything to make this dream a reality._

What would he have done if Jesse hadn’t pulled his body from the trajectory of the speeding car? Would he have even been alive to be having this dream? In a way, he’s irritated she saved him. Perhaps if the car had just been a little closer, if he’d been in just a bit more danger – maybe – _maybe_ something would have been triggered. Maybe nothing had happened because Jesse had been there protecting him all along. If he tries it again, when he’s alone –

Wally’s eyes snap open, and the dream melts to give way to his bedroom in the dark.

_You’ve finally realized, haven’t you?_

_That sense that something’s missing._

_Something that should be there._

He considers questioning the darkness around him. _Who are you?_ Where _are you?_   And perhaps the more important question, _why me?_

Instead he says, “Yeah, I have.”

 _Flashpoint_. All he knows is that it was an alternate universe, something he’s not supposed to wonder about. But he also knows there’s someone out there, restoring this universe to the state it had been in during Flashpoint. Returning powers to those who should rightly have them.

 _He_ should rightly have them.

“I am Alchemy,” confirms the voice.

“I know,” Wally says.

Oh, he knows he shouldn’t do it, too. But it’s his chance to get what he _deserves_ , what he would otherwise have. In Flashpoint, he’d been a speedster – that's clear to him, now. And he could be one here, too.

Was Alchemy even a villain? He was just restoring what was lost, what should be. Didn’t that make him a hero?

Wally blinks through the dark, swallows.

“I want my speed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably become canon-ish either tomorrow or in a future episode, there's no way Wally's not gonna mess up with all that speedless angst. I'm looking forward to it.
> 
> Also Wally and Jesse are cute together. Just let me have this one, CW.


End file.
